¡Niño pervertido!
by Aiko Amori
Summary: —Vas a pasar al ginecólogo para que te revisen tus partes íntimas—cuestionó él. —¡N-no!— respondió ella, que no podía con la vergüenza. Ella sólo acompañaba a su madre.


**_¡Niño pervertido!_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuuga**

Género: General/Humor

Fecha de publicación: Lunes 4 de enero de 2010

**Resumen:** —Vas a pasar al ginecólogo para que te revisen tus partes íntimas—cuestionó él. —¡N-no!— respondió ella, que no podía con la vergüenza. Ella sólo acompañaba a su madre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a sala del consultorio del ginecólogo era pequeña. Los sillones estaban más juntos de lo usual y, no sabía porqué, pero le entraron las ganas de separarlos un poco. Vio de reojo a la recepcionista que atendía allí, que estaba absorta leyendo un libro que llevaba por título algo sobre la sabiduría de la vida o algo parecido. Aunque en realidad no leía eso, sino una revista repleta de chismes. Quizás no había notado la presencia de la niña de cinco años recién cumplidos.

Su mamá tenía ya tiempo de estar yendo a ese consultorio. La muchacha atendió a la madre de la Hyuuga con amabilidad. Claro, eso se debía hacer para conservar el trabajo. Cuando la muchacha sonrió para con la pequeña y su mamá, ésta era hipócrita. Lo que quería era irse a su casa a ver películas y andar de ociosa. ¿Pero qué hacerle?

Con sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, trató de separar el sillón que estaba a su costado izquierdo, intentaba darle una distancia que ella creía la correcta. En eso estaba cuando llegaron una distinguida señora que traía de la mano a un niño, con el gesto algo disgustado. Hinata se imaginó que ese niño no quería estar en ese lugar. La mujer fue directo a con la recepcionista y le indicó a su hijo que se sentara.

Al otro extremo del lugar había todavía un lugar vacante, pero como rayo, una mujer robusta lo tomó, mientras a escondidas sacaba un chocolate con relleno de cacahuate y lo devoraba en un dos por tres. _Chocolate. Qué asco. _Pensó el pequeño que respondía al nombre de Sasuke. Pero eso se ganaba por estar en la sala, junto a su madre, cuando ella decidió acudir al ginecólogo. ¿Por qué no le había pedido que Itachi la acompañase? Su hermano sí que tenía suerte.

Quería a su madre, mas no le gustaba acompañarle a lugares para féminas como ése. Miró a la chica de ojos claros e inmediatamente pasó por su cabeza que a cómo a qué edad tenían que empezar a ir las mujeres a con ese médico, que según había escuchado por ahí, daba miedo a muchas mujeres por tener que mostrar sus partes íntimas a un desconocido.

_Partes íntimas. _Bien, no sabía aún que significaba eso, si se comía, si se tenía de mascota. Nada. Nada de nada. Recordó haberlo escuchado, pero no supo cual fue su fuente de información para saber tales cosas. Su mamá, Mikoto, había saludado a la chiquilla de ojos claros que observó él y se quedó pensando. Y por lo visto, su progenitora había simpatizado con la niña.

—Acércate, Sasuke.

El mencionado se aproximó a su madre, conviniendo mitigar el ceño fruncido que se había instalado en su rostro desde que venía en el automóvil con su mamá. Cuando el Uchiha menor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mikoto tocó el asiento al lado de la chica para que éste se acomodara en él y esperara. La Uchiha esperaba que Sasuke platicara con la niña y se distrajera mientras ella era atendida, y, si se podía, que ellos llegaran a ser buenos amigos.

La mujer sonrió. En su faz había dulzura y belleza. Oyó su llamado y pasó al consultorio, no sin antes mencionar:

—Vuelvo pronto. No te muevas de ahí, por favor—dijo, y cerró la puerta levemente, viendo aún a su hijo y a la pequeña, que permanecía callada; teniendo miedo a fijar la vista en la cara de aquel chico.

Sasuke, en cuanto su mamá desapareció de su vista, apoyó una mano en su barbilla y bufó. ¿Cómo iba a platicar con aquella niña que no hablaba? Tampoco era que él fuera el más platicador del mundo ni mucho menos. Al contrario, era un chico muy silencioso, que prefería observar en vez de hablar hasta por los codos.

Se inclinó para tomar una revista al azar de las tantas amontonadas que estaban sobre una mesita del centro. Hojeó una rápidamente, sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Prácticamente, ni la leía. Únicamente era para pasar el rato y no tener que hablar con la niña. Mas su curiosidad, que iba en aumento por saber si ésa niña esperaba su turno para pasar con el ginecólogo.

—Vas a pasar al ginecólogo para que te revisen tus partes íntimas—cuestionó. Con el tono de voz en que pronunció esas palabras, pareció que lo había afirmado. ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que implicaba aquella pregunta? Era inteligente, pero aún era un chiquillo. Había cosas que sabía muy bien. Otras que no tanto.

Instintivamente, vio la revista que estaba mirando el niño. En la página que se había detenido estaba una muchacha con poca ropa. ¡Si ese chico era un pervertido!

Pervertido a su corta edad. ¿Qué sería de él cuando fuera más grande?

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y enrojeció hasta el inicio de sus orejas. Tenía ganas de gritar, de echarse a llorar. Ese niño la estaba acosando. Debía decir algo, pero era muy tímida para comentar algo relacionado con el asunto. Sasuke no entendía por que la niña se había turbado de tal manera. Había quedado congelada y, para colmo, boquiabierta.

Decidió ignorarla. Se puso nuevamente a ver la revista, no viendo a la mujer atractiva, de labios rojos y sólo con ropa íntima. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando Hinata pareció haberse descongelado, casi gritó:

—¡N-no!

Cuando dijo eso, varios de los presentes giraron su vista en torno a ellos. Incluso la señora del chocolate dejó de comerlos, para observar a los pequeños, atenta.

—No qué— preguntó más extrañado de que si viera a un elefante rosa con un arcoiris y unos cuernos volar por los aires.

—N-no me toques—añadió ella, presa del nerviosismo. Se hundió en el costado derecho de la silloncito, lado que la dejaba más lejos de Sasuke. Ansiaba que su madre saliera pronto de la consulta e irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

—Ni quien quiera tocarte—encasquetó, volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella, con sus ojos oscuros le miró los de la chica, que eran claros.

La personas comenzaron a murmurar lo que habían escuchado: "¿Acaso oí bien?" "¿Estos chicos están hablando de tocarse?" " Sí, sí, eso mismo." "¡Ay, esta juventud de hoy! Ya quieren andar toqueteándose a muy corta edad". "Mi chocolate está muy rico. Digo, eh... Sí. Estos niñitos son caso perdido." Todas esas y muchas más se chismorreaban entre sí.

En aquel preciso instante salió la señora Hyuuga, y sin ella apenas haber llamado a su hija, ésta ya estaba a su lado, aferrándose más a su brazo. La mujer, sorprendida, preguntó a su hija:

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, hija?

Hinata no quiso responder, más persistió. Tenía que huir de ese niño pervertido.

—V-vámonos de aquí, mamá.

La señora no quiso cuestionar más a su hija. La abrazó y la sacó del consultorio como ella deseaba. Hasta se le olvidó pagar el dinero de la consulta. La recepcionista se percató y salió corriendo a la puerta, a pesar de que traía tacones y casi se caía.

—¡Señora Hyuuga, debe de pagar!—gritó con fuerzas, ya que sabía que si algún paciente no pagaba, ella tenía que reponerlo. ¡Eso no quería hacerlo de niguna manera!

En la sala, aún, a Sasuke poco le importó las miradas que le dirigían las pacientes. Cerró la revista y pensó:

_Niña loca. Se escandalizó por una pregunta._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Yo con otra de mis ideas de nuevo :P. ¡Ya 2010! Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando tenía cinco bellos años :D. Espero que hayan iniciado con el pie derecho este año y que les vaya muy bien, que Dios los bendiga mucho. Y espero que les haya gustado este oneshot sólo un poco, de perdida. Estuvo cortito, pero se me acaba de ocurrir.

**Va para la comunidad SasuHina. ¡Que esperamos que siga creciendo!**

Los quiero mucho. Gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
